Todo comienza
by Dark Devil Angel
Summary: Kyle the fallen angel, narra como terminó su vida en la Tierra...


**Kyle: La historia comienza**

**Kyle:** En realidad, no sé cómo es que llegué aquí... Son preguntas sin respuesta, y quizá eso serán para siempre.. Já.. Como sea, no me arrepiento de nada... Les contaré..

_Todo comenzó, cuando aún era un __**'mortal'**__ nada es igual ahora... Jé.. Ella.. Bueno, a ella debería de odiarle, pero no puedo, me ha convertido en lo que ahora soy, un ser terrible, despiadado y frío...Ese día, Oh sí... Yo nunca fuí supersticioso, ni nada de eso, pero hubo mucha coincidencia en la fecha... un Viernes 13 de Julio de 1942.. Un día antes estaba en una fiesta.. Era una fiesta de la escuela, en ésos tiempos, tendría como unos 18 años.. Lo recuerdo bien, 5:30pm..El día estaba oscuro, nublado, parecía que quisiera llover.. Entré a la escuela, justo donde se iba a realizar la fiesta.. Estaban todos mis compañeros, amigos.. Y también la chica nueva, se acababa de mudar de otro estado, y era muy tímida con todos.. Sus padres eran un tanto extraños.. Nunca hablaban.. Y miraban a todos como si los quisieran matar.. Já.. Que ironía..._

-Kyle!! Eh, Kyle!! -_Me llamaba Laura desde lo lejos_

-Huh?... Oh.. -_al momento en el que volteé a ver a Laura, mi expresion cambió y la voz se me debilitó un poco_- Oh.. Hola.. Laura...

_Laura me abrazó casi asfixiandome_- Cómo estás?.. Tanto tiempo sin vernos!.. Sigues igual de apuesto -_rió un poco y bajó la mirada para ocultar su rostro sonrojado, y en realidad ella tenía razón, pues ya era mucho sin vernos, ella estaba un grado abajo, nuestros horarios nunca coincidían, y literalmente nos veíamos una vez al año._.

-Oh.. Uhmmm.. Err.. Pues, he estado bien.. Gra...

_En ese momento, un joven de mi edad, se acercó a nosotros, su nombre era Tristán. Él se acercó a donde estabamos yo y Laura, el chico era algo bien parecido, pero eso no cambiaba nada.._

-Kyle! Laura!.. Cómo están?.. Tanto tiempo sin verles! -_sonrió al ver a Laura y me miró después con una sonrisa de amistad...Pero seguía mirando a Laura.._

-Oh... Triss..Qué tal... _-En ese momento, volteé a ver hacia otro lado y descubrí a alguien, a lo lejos, en una esquina.. Se encontraba __**ella**__... Su nombre?.. Kimberly.. Era, para ser sincero, una chica muy atractiva, pero sin embargo, no hablaba con nadie, como mencioné antes.. Se había mudado hace poco, era tímida, y por eso no conocía a nadie.. Así que decidí acercarme a charlar con ella..._

-Uhmmm.. Hola.. -_intenté sonreír, aunque en realidad eso no era mi fuerte, y se distorcionó en una risa extraña._

-Ho-hola... -_Me miró, sus ojos eran de un color claro, verdes como esmeraldas.. Hermosos.. Algo me invadió.. No supe que era.. Pero.. era ALGO.. -_ s-soy.. Ki-Kimberly.. Tu eres?...

-Oh.. -_En ese momento reaccioné y regresé a la Tierra-_ Me llamo.. Kyle.. mucho gusto.. Uhmm... Tengo entendido que.. Ahmm.. Te acabas de mudar a esta ciudad.. Pero.. Quisieras bailar?... -_La verdad, y como podrán ver, no sabía que decir.. Je.. Pero no importó.._

-Ehmm... C-claro.. porque no... -_la miré, intentó sonreír tambien, al parecer teniamos algo en común, tampoco era lo suyo, pero.. Sin embargo, su sonrisa, aunque algo débil por ser algo inesperado, y por, supongo yo, ser una de las pocas veces que sonreía, no era fea, sino que dibujaba una pequeña línea sobre sus labios y dos pequeños oyuelos se le marcaban un poco en sus mejillas._

_En ese momento, empezamos a bailar, y sentí como todo a nuestro alrededor empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente, estar con ella era extraño, pero no incómodo, sino todo lo contrario... Así que seguimos bailando por un largo rato.. Sin darme cuenta de que Laura nos veía.._

-No puede ser.. Cómo es posible que _ella_ haya podido bailar con Kyle!.. Con MI Kyle! -_pudo contenerse, pero de no haberlo hecho, sé que hubiese gritado.. Pero sólamente salió enojada de ahí, enojada.. O quizá triste.._

_El baile pasó con toda tranquilidad, Kimberly y yo nos conocimos más, descubrí que sus padres, eran unas personas buenas aunque pareciese lo contrario, el momento de irme de la fiesta llegó, y le propuse a Kimberly el llevarla a su casa, ella aceptó, y después de una larga charla con sus padres, regresé a mi hogar.. Era quizá la media noche, cuando la contestadora de mi teléfono marcaba mensajes recibidos.. Me dispuse a checarla..._

-Usted, tiene 15 mensajes sin leer_..._-_decía la contestadora, y al escucharlos.. me quedé helado... "Kyle, soy yo, Tristán... Por tu culpa... Laura... Se suicidó.. Se quitó la vida, Kyle!... Tu sabes que.. yo la amaba..." "Cómo pudiste Kyle?.. Cómo?.." "Vaya, al parecer le arrebataste la vida al ser que amaba en secreto, y ni cuenta te diste.. irónico!..." "Já... Como sea.. Si quieres venir al entierro.. será mañana..Adios.."_

_­_­-Cómo.. Cómo pudo pasar?.. Laura.. Muerta?... -_No podía pensar en otra cosa, pero recordé lo que dijo... 'Si quieres venir al entierro.. Será mañana...' En ese momento, decidí llamarle a Kimberly, y comentarle todo.. yo iría al entierro, para darles mi mas sentido pésame a Triss y a la familia de Laura..Y al parecer Kimberly me acompañaría.. Intenté dormir.. Pero no lo conseguí...._

_A la mañana siguiente, pasé a casa de Kimberly, y la encontré, vesitda completamente de negro, con los ojos cerrados y sin mover un sólo musculo.._

-Hola Kyle.. Uhmm.. Nos.. vamos? -_Me miró y me preguntó algo tranquila, volteó a ver a sus padres, asintió con la cabeza y salimos de la casa con rumbo hacia el cementerio..._

_Al llegar al cementerio, ahí se encontraban ya, la familia de Laura y Triss... Éste ultimo destrozado.... Me acerqué a el, con Kimberly tomando mi brazo e intenté hablar con él..._

_­_-Triss.. Yo...

_En ese mismo momento me interrumpió_- Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar... -_Con lagrimas en los ojos caminó lo más lejos posible del cementerio._

-Triss.. Siento mucho lo que le pasó a Nad...

_Volvió a interrumpir, enojado esta vez..._-Que lo sientes?.. Lo siento, y lo sentiré mucho más yo.. Quiero decir.. Mientras tú te divertías-_Miró de reojo a Kimberly, la cuál, al sentir la mirada de éste, se escondió y se aferró a mi brazo-_ Laura intentaba, o más bien, se quitaba la vida.. Un balazo en la cabeza.. Muy inteligente, hasta el último momento.. Pero sabes que es algo que me dolerá más?...

-No lo sé.. -_Dije al momento en el que bajaba la mirada, me sentía fatal..._

_­_-El hecho de tener que matar a ella y a tí.. -_Miró a Kimberly, y de un momento a otro sacó un arma, disparandole en la cabeza a Kimberly, dándole la muerte, en ése momento abrazé a Kimberly para que no cayera al piso y miré a Triss con odio_

-Pero que has hecho!.. Mataste a...

-Maté a quién amabas?... Como sea... Amigo mío.. Éso me has hecho.. Pero no te preocupes.. No permitiré que sufras.. Hasta nunca amigo... -_Éso fue lo último que supe de mi vida..de Kimberly.. y de Triss.. de un momento a otro sentí como algo atravesaba mi cráneo.. Apenas oí el estruendo de un disparo, supuse que era el mío.. y poco después de uno último.. en menos de un segundo.. Mi corazón dejó de latir..Intenté moverme.. Pero fue imposible..._

**Kyle: **Ésto... Fué mi historia.. En otra ocasión.. Les contaré de qué ocurrió después de mi muerte...

_(Ésto, no pediré que me tengan piedad, ni nada... Sólamente es mi primera historia.. Y ojalá les guste.. Después pondré el resto... de Uds depende si se queda o no..)_


End file.
